


English Lessons

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur asks Hermione for English Lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Lessons

Hermione had been oddly flattered when Fleur came to her for English Lessons. At first they had worked in the library, Hermione teaching Fleur simple words. This. That. Yes. No. Please. Thank You. More. Stop. She had eventually taken Fleur back to her rooms so that they could study alone. Fleur had eventually grown bored, she had been talented enough when she came to Hermione for help and yet, now, she wanted more. Hermione had started teaching her words that meant more: Love, lust, need, want, please, take me. Fleur had been the one to take the lead and kiss Hermione. At first Hermione had considered pulling back, then she had given in. French came from Fleur when Hermione kisses and caressed her way south and yet, Hermione didn't stop, she couldn't stop.


End file.
